


Short Hair, Don't Care

by arhat (plantmajor)



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/arhat
Summary: Annabeth hated her hair long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing because i really love annabeth with a pixie cut

Percy's swim team sweater was huge on Annabeth, but honestly, she didn't care. She put the hoodie over her head, only her gray eyes and a few strands of her golden hair visible. 

Her Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend was out doing something at camp (possibly teaching sword-fighting for some extra dinero), and there she was, standing in front of a hairdressers, her fingers laced together and hidden in the front pocket of Percy's sweater.

She had been thinking of getting her hair cut for some time. Yet she had finally decided to when in a monster attack last week, a telekhine had pulled her ponytail, distracting her. Of course, out of rage, she killed it instantly, but it reminded her of the time she got her hair stuck on a branch while on the run with Luke and Thalia, almost getting her killed by a cyclops.

Then that reminded her of the time she almost got her finger chopped off while cutting tomatoes because her hair had gotten in her eyes so she didn't realize she was about to cut her finger off.

And that reminded her of-- well, you get the point.

So Annabeth walked inside, not really regretting this at all (maybe 5% regret, but it'll grow back, right?).

***

The daughter of Athena walked out of the hairdressers in almost the exact same position as she had when she entered, except this time the blue hoodie wasn't hiding long, blonde curls. They were hiding a pixie cut.

She thought she looked okay. She felt okay. But would others think she would? 

She took a deep breath.

Why would she care what the others think?

Why would she care what Percy thinks?

Percy.

She closed her eyes and remembered all those times he'd play with her hair whenever they'd have nightmares. Her head on his chest, timing her breathing to his heartbeat, while he'd tell her how beautiful her hair was, and how she was so perfect, and pretty.

She shook her head slowly, telling herself that he'd like it. It didn't matter.

Ananbeth was halfway to the car when she realized the Aphrodite cabin would destroy her.

Man, two quests, millions of monsters, and countless others near-death experiences, and her life was going to end by teenagers who smelled like hairspray. 

 

Nice.

***

"But now what'll Percy grab onto when you... you know..." Leo said, furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes slightly wide.

"LEO!" Piper shouted, slapping the back of his head before turning back to Annabeth. "I think it looks good."

They were all in the pavilion, sitting at tables as Annabeth (nervously) showed them her new look. 

"So do I." Katie said, smiling widely at the blonde "It really suits you."

Jason nodded with a small smile. "It really does." He said, giving her a thumbs up. "You look good."

"Careful there, Sparky." Piper said, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes had turned a scarlet color, a smirk printed on her face. "Or you'll be losing your privileges."

Jason turned as red as Piper's eyes. "Hmm-- uhm.." He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"What privileges?" Leo asked loudly, but everyone ignored him.

"So, what'd Percy say?" Katie asked, playing around with Annabeth's hair.

Annabeth looked down at her feet, her mouth forming a straight line. "I, uhm, haven't seen him yet."

Piper turned away from Jason and raised an eyebrow, still smirking slightly. "Isn't that his sweater?"

"Yeah... but.. I've been wearing this all day."

"Well, now's your chance," Leo grinned, looking behind him. "here he comes now!"

Annabeth's eyes widened and she quickly shoved away Katie's hands and put her hood back on, just in time as Percy reached them.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, going over to Annabeth and putting his arm around her. "What's up?"

They looked at Annabeth, then at Percy, then at Annabeth, then at Percy, then rested their gaze on Annabeth.

Leo laughed a little. "Percy, do you use Annabeth's hair to hang onto when you do it, because I know for a fact that Jason does, because---"

"LEO!" Piper said, red and punching the boy in the gut this time. "Jason and I don't--- we don't do--- SHH"

Percy, Annabeth and Jason were red.

Katie coughed awkwardly. "I'm gonna go.."

Jason stood up. "Me too."

Piper grabbed Leo's wrist and pulled him up with her. "So do we; I need to teach this boy a lesson." She winked, her eyes a mix of a dark red and dark grey.

All four left. 

Percy was confused (again), his arm still around Annabeth's shoulders. "What.. what was that about?" 

"Haha, nothing." Annabeth said slowly, securing her (well, technically Percy's) hood. "Let's just go." 

Percy frowned, noticing how Annabeth kept fiddling with his hood, so he took it off before Annabeth could realize, and revealed her hair.

"You-- you cut it." He said, his eyes big.

"I-- I'm sorry. I really am. I just didn't.. I didn't like it all, so I decided too--- But it'll grow back, so you know, it---"

"No, no, I like it." Percy said, smiling widely. "You look beautiful."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to be amazed. "Do you-- do you really think so?"

He pulled in her close, putting his forehead on hers. [hi it's the author, femslash trash, just reminding you about the pipabeth forehead touch. goodbye] "You are so perfect. You are so pretty. You are so smart. If you cut it, you cut it. I love it because you look beautiful. I love it because you look great. I love it because you do."

Annabeth kissed him.


End file.
